Diamonds Are For Heather
Diamonds Are For Heather is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 14, 2018 to an audience of 1.06 million viewers. Plot Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper rush into the Man Cave because Ray has sent a Doomsday Alert to their phones. They begin looking around frantically for Ray, who calmly enters the room. He is wearing an apron and has a platter of corn dogs. Ray tells them that he alerted them all so that they could come over and try his new appetizer-sized “Captain Corn Dogs.” Henry and Charlotte reluctantly try them and love them. The group gets an emergency alert from a museum owner. He tells them that his museum is in possession of the Neal Diamond for a week, and it is at a high risk to be stolen. Due to all the robbery attempts, he asks that Captain Man and Kid Danger come and guard the diamond for the final day that it will be on display. Ray, dressed in uniform along with Henry, agrees on the terms that he gets to give out his Captain Corn Dogs at the museum. Then, he and Henry walk over to the couch and find that Jasper has eaten all of the corn dogs. Charlotte laments that there was “nothing she could do.” At the museum, Ray and Henry (as Captain Man and Kid Danger) are guarding the Neal Diamond. Ray is also giving out his Captain Corn Dogs. Back at the Man Cave, Schwoz has placed a camera in their masks so that he, Jasper, and Charlotte can see what they are seeing. Schwoz has also created a technology that can scan the faces of any person Ray or Henry looks at. The software will then reveal their name and criminal history. Henry sees a pretty girl and begins flirting with her. Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper scan her face and discover that her name is Heather Bogart and she has an extensive criminal history of stealing expensive jewels. She has also recently been released from prison. Schwoz tells Ray through his earpiece that Heather is a jewel thief. Ray goes over to apprehend Heather, but she openly admits to her crimes. Ray is about to arrest her, but Heather tells him that since she has been released from jail and has a ticket to the museum, she can walk around freely. However, she also tells them that before the museum closes she will steal the Neal Diamond. Captain Man and Kid Danger continue to guard the Neal Diamond from Heather. Suddenly, Piper and her friends show up and tell the heroes that they have come to watch Heather steal the Neal Diamond because she posted a video online about it. As Henry and Ray are talking to the children, Heather begins talking to two photographers. Piper and her friends go to another room in the museum, as Heather and the two photographers put on sunglasses. They offer to take a picture of Captain Man and Kid Danger, but the flash on the camera is so bright that it blinds everyone in the room except Heather and her photographers. Schwoz realizes that the flash was gamma light, a light so bright that it can temporarily blind someone. With everyone in the room blinded, Heather begins to unlock the case that holds the diamond. Piper and her friends come back into the room. She is still able to see, as she wasn’t in the room when the lights went off, so she helps Captain Man and Kid Danger fight off the photographers. Heather is still trying to get to the diamond and finally gets it, so Piper grabs her to try to stop her. Finally, Henry grabs hold of one of the photographer’s cameras and hits the button, activating the flash and blinding Heather... and Piper. Heather tries to escape the museum with the diamond but Captain Man and Kid Danger are able to grab her. They turn Heather over to the police, who have just arrived, and she is arrested. The museum owner looks around and sees that everything in the museum has been damaged in the aftermath of the fight. Henry, still blind, tries to hand the Neal Diamond back to the owner, but drops it on the floor to shatter. The two leave. Over in a corner, a disoriented Piper tries a discarded Captain Corn Dog and loves it. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Lizze Broadway as Heather Bogart *Martin Garcia as Jerome Sanchez *Taylor Cross as Keith *Chris Schermerhorn as Calvin *Brent Chase as Chud *DJ Simmons as Rank *Hymnson Chan as Kodo Quotes Trivia *The title is a spoof on the James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. *The following people have jewels named after them in this episode: **Neil Diamond (his jewel is the focus of the episode) **Emma Stone **Billy Crystal **Dustin Diamond (no relation to Neil) **Lagossi Emerald (real name Emeril Lagasse) **Jack Ruby *This episode has a title similar to the Kenan & Kel episode, Diamonds Are for Roger. *It is shown that even though Captain Man is indestructible, hyper-gamma light can still affect him. *Ray can contact Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper with a doomsday mode. *This is the second time Ray makes a Captain Man food product. The first was Mancakes in Man of the House. *Heather was released from jail on March 3rd, and Charlotte mentions that she was released six weeks ago, meaning the episode takes place on or around April 14th, the day this episode aired. **Even though the episode occurs on its air date, it says Heather Bogart’s birthday is May 30, 1994, and it also says she is 24. So, it has to be at least May 30, 2018 for Charlotte’s reasoning to be true that it WAS six weeks ago. Goofs *Heather's criminal profile says that she was born on May 30th of 1994, and this episode takes place around April 14th, meaning she would be 23 years old. However, her profile lists her age as 24. International Premieres *July 22, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *July 18, 2018 (Italy) *November 8, 2018 (Poland) Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018